The Scientist
by Momo la Patate
Summary: SGA1 part sur une planete faire du commerce, mais quelque chose tourne mal... Que se passe t il donc ? Notre astrophysicien prefere vous explique tout. Spoilers saison 2, pas de pairing... pour le moment
1. Le cratère, les moustiques et le scienti

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série, de la MGM et Co., etc.

**Note :** Première histoire en plusieurs chapitres, bourrée de sarcasmes, de stéréotypes et de mon ? humour ? moisi. La suite n'est pas encore écrite, elle est dans ma tête. Et...reviewez SVP, c'est bon pour le moral ;)

**Attention !** Les **répliques en gras** sont celles de McKay. Je savais pas trop comment faire pour pas qu'il doive dire son nom à chaque fois :)

--------------------------

**Chapitre 1 : Le cratère, les moustiques et le scientifique**

P7X-311. Apocalyptica comme l'appelait Sheppard. Un nom bien choisi. Trop même. Dieu qu'il haïssait les volcans, même endormis ! Leur dernière mission dans un cratère avait failli se terminer en tragédie. Seul bon point, il espérait que la belle blonde serait de la partie... et que Sheppard fasse une crise d'épilepsie. Ou un truc comme ça. Décidément, il était temps d'aller demander un bon médoc' à Carson pour mettre cet espèce de... balai à chiottes hors course.

- Détendez-vous, McKay, tout va bien se passer, dit Teyla sur un ton rassurant.

**- Hein ?**

- En fait, Teyla pointait juste du doigt le fait suffisamment rare – malheusement – que vous n'ayez rien dit pendant plus de 30 sec.

**- Oh, c'est ça, vous êtes tous jaloux de mon génie, hein ? Vous allez voir, Sheppard, quand Carson vous administrera du Paracétamol – enfin, ce que vous croirez être du Paracétamol – et que vous vous retrouverez coincé aux cabinets pendant des heures !**

- C'est pourquoi je demanderai à Ronon de goûter pour moi avant et...

- Grumpf

Rodney 1 – Sheppard 0. Merci Conan et ses regards noirs, ça peut aider.

**- Dites, Ronon, vous trouvez pas que ce cher Lt-Col Sheppard, celui-là même qui veut vous faire goûter ses médocs, a...**

- Humpf ?

**- ... une tête de balai à chiottes ?**

--------------------------

10 km du village et encore en un seul morceau. Merci Teyla. Sans elle, ça aurait fait du Rodney 1 – Lt-Col-de-l'Air-Force-plus-que-suceptible 10.000 (victoire par mort de l'adversaire en fait).

**- Bon, il approche ce satané village ? Au fait, on va y faire quoi ?**

- ...

- ...

- Grumpf

Silence total. Comment se faire foutre un vent en beauté, en somme. Peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû poser cette même question il y a 5 min ? C'est pas sa faute si les gens parlent de manière inintelligible ! Après avoir réitéré 5 fois sa question (sans réponse, forcément), il préféra abandonner. Son génie incontestable ne méritait pas tant de dédain. Le trajet allait être long...

Les minutes s'écoulaient et, plus ils avançaient vers le volcan, plus la végétation devenait tropicale. Bref, rien d'intéressant, sauf peut-être pour un mastodonte dont les seules paroles se résumaient à Grumpf ou à Humpf. Ca devait lui rappeler des souvenirs, non ? Moi Tarzan, toi Jane et lui Cheeta. Cheeta, c'était Sheppard, évidemment. Lui, Rodney, il était trop bien pour figurer dans cette mascarade !

- Il fait TRES chaud, ici, non ? demanda Cheeta.

- Ca nous a toujours surpris, avoua Teyla avec son calme habituel (Mais comment faisait-elle ? Rien que la voix de ce... chimpanzé suffirait à énerver le plus calme des hommes !). Il fait beaucoup plus frais sur Athos. Mais, vous verrez, ce n'est pas le pire sur cette planète.

Aïe. Il y avait encore pire que la chaleur grandissante. Bizarre qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée, d'ailleurs, cette histoire de balai à chiottes / chimpanzé (barrer la mention inutile) devait trop l'obséder...

**- Il peut VRAIMENT y avoir pire ?**

- Rodney, fermez-a quand vous nous parlez **(1)** ! répliqua le bal... bref.

En temps normal, il aurait lâché à ce con une pique que seul un cerveau aussi développé que le sien pouvait trouver mais là... _Bzzz Bzzz. _Bruits de mauvaise augure. Encore pire que les Lieutenant-Colonel complètement débiles...

--------------------------

**- J'vous dis qu'ils m'ont complètement bouffé ! Je vais être défiguré !**

- McKay, s'énerva Sheppard, ce ne sont que quelques moustiques. Vous allez vous en tirer avec quelques boutons, c'est tout !

**- Vous oubliez ma profonde allergie à ces bestioles et...**

- STOOOOOP !

Waw. Tarzan venait de faire autre chose que grogner. Quelqu'un a du champagne ? De toutes façons, personne ne comprenait ce que c'était d'être lâchement attaqué par ces sales bestioles. Il était bon pour des démangeaisons pendant... des semaines, non, des mois au moins !

- Nous vous inquiétez pas, Rodney, le rassura Teyla. On vous soignera au village.

**- Mais y a rien à faire-euh !**

- Arrêtez de pleunircher, voyons ! rétorqua l'autre con (Toujours le mot pour redonner le sourire, d'ailleurs). On dirait Pâris dans Troie.

- Il connaissent un remède naturel contre ses bêtes, expliqua Teyla (Toujours très calmement, bien sûr). Il le préparent avec un fruit jaune qu'ils trouvent dans les arbres, vous savez, ça sent très bon et je crois que sur Terre vous appelez ça du...

- ... citron ? termina Sheppard.

Le balai à chiottes afficha un sourire sadique, évidemment. Quel salaud ! Et forcément, pour couronner le tout, Teyla répondit à la question de Sheppard de façon positive !

**- C'est définitif : je suis mort !**

--------------------------

Ca y est, le village était enfin en vue. Il se trouvait à l'itérieur du cratère – heureusement que le volcan était éteint (enfin, il fallait plutôt dire : les habitants n'avait aucun souvenir de réveil du volcan). Géant, songea-t-il. Avec la chance qu'il avait en ce moment, à défaut de mourir à cause des moustiques, une éruption volcanique se chargerait de le tuer... En plus, qu'est-ce que ce peuple aurait à leur offrir, vu que les habitants ne vivaient que de la cueillette et que son détecteur n'avait indiqué aucune source d'énergie intéressante ?

**- Dites, vous êtes sûrs qu'on est allés frapper à la bonne porte ? Parce que je veux pas dire, mais vot' peuple, là, il...**

Trois visages énervés se tournèrent vers lui. En moins d'une seconde, la colère fut remplacée par la stupeur. Pourquoi ? Il l'ignorait en ce moment.

**- ... ne se paie pas de mine et...**

Sheppard prit alors la parole. Sa voix était - pour une fois – comme... teintée de peur.

- Rodney... On a un GROS problème, là...

**A suivre...**

**(1)** Expression typique du prof de physiques de mon frère...


	2. Et pour quelques citrons de plus

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série, de la MGM et Co., etc.

**Note :** Grosse déception si vous pensiez savoir ce qui se passe, je me suis d'un seul coup mise à la lecteurtorture hihihi

--------------------------

**Chapitre 2 : Pour quelques citrons de plus**

Aïe. Gros problème Rodney aura moins de 10 min pour le résoudre sans quoi tout le monde mourra. Et comme d'hab', qui sera considéré comme LE héros ? Balai à chiottes, forcément, plus jeune, plus charismatique.

**- Bon, j'ai quoi à faire, pour échapper à la mort et que vous ayez... Bref, c'est QUOI LE PROBLEME ?**

- Ahem... commença Sheppard (le balai à chiottes avait l'air rudement embarrassé !) Vous...

**- Quoi ?**

- ... pensez quoi de l'influence de la politique extérieure de la Corée du Nord sur la pêche des crevettes grises en Mer Baltique ?

**- Quoi... que... que... koikeya ?**

Les trois baissèrent la tête d'un coup. Mon Dieu, c'est quoi ces soit-disant guerriers qui baissent la tête dès qu'ils sont pris en faute ? On dirait des ados !

- En fait il n'y a... rien de grave, expliqua Teyla de ce putain de ton calme qui commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur le système.

**- C'est à dire ?**

- Rien. Il serait juste... préférable que vous restiez en dehors du village.

- En clair, vous risqueriez de... déranger durant les négociations.

Sheppard conclut ses paroles avec ce fooooormidale sourire qui le rendait si craaaaquant (dixit la plupart des femmes de la mission Atlantis).

Donc lui, Rodney McKay, génie intergalactique, était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose ? Sympathique... Devant son ai vexé, le balai à chiottes se sentit obligé de rajouter :

- Vous savez, avec vos... questions scientifiques, vous risqueriez de les embarrasser et... voilà, quoi.

Qu'ils aillent au diable, ces lâcheurs ! Pour être unie, c'est qu'elle était unie l'équipe SGA1 ! Il s'éloigna de l'entrée du village. Il eut juste le temps d'entendre des bribes de conversation entre M. Sourire Craquant (d'ailleurs, ça devait donner du 194 – 1 pour ce con.. Raaah !) et Tarzan :

- Restez... Rodney... pas approcher... miroir

- Humpf !

Tarzan le rattrapa. Youpie ! En plus de faire capoter les négociations, il était obligé de se trimballer un gorille. Fntastique. Putain de planète. Plus que jamais, il éxcécrait les volcans.

**- Dites, Ronon, entre nous, on peut tout s'avouer, hein ? Alors, pourquoi je peux pas participer aux négociations ?**

- Grumpf.

Merde. Le coup classique quand Conan ne voulait pas répondre. Il s'était fait prendre comme un débutant.

--------------------------

1h que les négoc' avaient commencé. Lui et Ronon s'étaient assis devant l'entrée. 1H à parler tout seul (bon, en réalité, seulement 10 min, les regards noirs de Ronon n'étaient pas destinés qu'à Sheppard...). L'emmerde totale.

**- Ils en prennent du temps ! Bon, ils négocient pour quoi, au fait ?**

- Grumpf

Encore un vent. Chouette. Faudrait pas que ça devienne un habitude. D'un seul coup, il se rappela les paroles de Sheppard dans la forêt, l'histoire du citron. Merde. Ils étaient venu pour acheter du citron. Et ces salauds – enfin, surtout le salopard de balai à chiottes – ne lui avaient rien dit. Ils voulaient sa mort, oui !

**- SALOPAAARDS !**

- Qui ça ?

Décidemment, Conan l'ouvrait pour prononcer plusieurs mots uniquement au mauvais moment. Valait mieux se tirer maintenant, il apprécierait pas très bien le fait d'être insulté, le Tarzan.

**- Et me suivez pas, vous, j'peux très bien me débrouiller tout seul !**

- Non.

**- Quoi, vous aller me suivre ?**

- Non, mais par contre vous pouvez pas vous débrouiller tout seul.

Et galère, et merde de merde : Cheeta avait donné des cours de diction à Tarzan, maintenant...

--------------------------

Ca faisait des min... enfin, trop de temps, qu'il marchait. Heureusement que Ronon ne le suivait pas, il se foutrait royalement de lui, parce que la fatigue se faisait déjà sentir. Eh, il était scientifique, lui, pas marathonien ! Allez, il devait encore marcher un peu. Si ces oreilles lui disaient vrai (un certain doc' écossais pourrait lui dire que l'écoute proongée d'un MP3 à plein volume risquait d'altérer fortement l'ouïe, mais bon...), c'était un ruisseau qu'il entendait par là-bas. Au moins, à défaut d'empêcher l'hypoglycémie (il avait mangé toutes ses barres chocolatés), il empêcherait la déshydratation !

Tout à coup, sa radio grésilla.

- McKay, fit Sheppard de ce ton si... aimable, les négociations sont terminées, alors... ramenez votre derrière tout de suite !

**- 'Tendez, j'vais boire un peu et je reviens, y a de l'eau qu'a l'air claire juste à côté !**

- Non, RAMEUTEZ-VOUS, C'EST UN ORDRE ET...

**- McKay, terminé.**

Quelle mouche avait piqué Sheppard ? Ca y est, Ronon avait dû lui rapporter leurs conversations ! Il était bon pour se faire tuer, là... Gros bug...

--------------------------

Arrivé à côté du ruisseau, il se pencha au dessus de l'eau, afin de boire. Et si une personne avait été là, alors elle aurait fait une... syncope (Dieu qu'il haïssait ce mot !) en le voyant devenir plus blanc encore qu'un linge. Sheppard et les citrons n'y étaient pour rien, cette fois-ci. Il hésita quelques secondes : devait-il s'évanouir ou s'enfuir en hurlant ? Finalement, il choisit la deuxième option...

**- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !**

**A suivre...**


	3. Les cratères, les moustiques et le scien

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la série, de la MGM et Co., etc.

**Note :** Ca y est, vous allez enfin savoir ce qui est arrivé pour McKay hurle comme ça... Et quel est le gros problème de Sheppard... Sinon, chapitre plus court SVP, reviewez ;)

--------------------------

**Chapitre 3 : Les cratères, les moustiques et le scientifique**

**- Pourquoi vous m'avez pas dit que ces putain de moustiques m'ont causé des boutons énormes comme des ballons de foot ?**

- Rodney, n'éxagérons rien. Ils ne sont pas plus gros que des balles de ping-pong **(2)**, voyons !

C'est tout ce que ce connard de balai à chiottes lui avait dit. Parce que ça ne faisait rien qu'il se tape des... cratères pareils ? Décidément, il haïssait Sheppard, c'était définitif... En plus, Conan et Xéna le fixaient avec des regards plein de pitié, tout ce qu'il détestait, quoi. Pourquoi avait-il accompagné SGA1 pour ces négociations, mince ? Il lui aurait suffi de prétexter... une expérience scientifique, une maladie, n'importe quoi ! Et il aurait échappé à CA. Mais non, la malchance le poursuivait jusqu'au bout !

Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule, et, d'une voix compréhensive (sale hypocrite !), celui qui le méprisait il y a encore quelques minutes, lui dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Rodney, nous deux on rentre sur Atlantis tout de suite avant que vous nous fassiez une vrai crise de panique.

**- Et les négociations ? Parce que vous vous en foutiez complètement de moi et d'un seul coup...**

- Oh, je suis persuadé que Teyla et Ronon s'en occuperont à la perfection ?

Les deux personnes concernées acquiescèrent. Alors, elles le laissaient aux mains de ce... dégénéré ?

**- Bien, je n'ai pas le choix.**

- Faites pas le gamin qui boude, soupire l'autre hypocrite (qui faillit se prendre un direct du gauche dans les dents, d'ailleurs). Et puis, avouez mon cher, ajouta Sheppard devant sa tête désespérée, que vous trépignez d'envie de dire bonjour à Carson !

Le poing était parti tout seul. Celui de Ronon aussi. En fait, il avait directement atteri sur son crâne. Avant de perdre connaissance, il put entendre Conan dire :

- Désolé, plus fort que moi.

Charmant...

--------------------------

Lorsqu'il commença à retrouver ses esprits, il était perché à 2m de haut... Tarzan le portrait, génial ! Il y avait franchement mieux comme moyen de transport... S'il n'arrivait pas encore à se manifester (par les gestes ou par la voix... Dommage, il avait beaucoup à dire... Et puis comment hurler sur une mastodonte si on avait pas de voix ?), son ouïe ne fonctionnait pas trop mal (enfin, tout est relatif...)

- ... frapper Rodney ? ... déjà dur... boutons énormes, non ?

- ... vous inquiétez trop... Sheppard

Merde, Sheppard s'inquiétait pour lui. En fait, il n'avait pas retrouvé ses esprits, il avait complètement perdu la boule, c'est ça ? Ou alors, ses boutons l'avaient fait entrer dans la 4eme dimension. Ou alors... Ou alors rien, en fait.

Ouf, quelques minutes plus tard, il pouvait enfin bouger, parler... Et le pauvre (laissé au jugement de chacun) Ronon, à force de harcèlement, fut bien obligé de le reposer par terre.

- Vous allez bien, Dr McKay, s'inquièta Teyla (avait-il déjà mentionné à quel point ce ton calme l'énervait ?)

**- Grumbl.**

Mince, voilà que Tarzan déteignait sur lui. D'un commun accord, il fut décidé que, tout le monde pouvant se déplacer par ses propres moyens, Conan et Xéna iraient ENFIN s'occuper des négociations. Quelqu'un pouvait-il lui dire combien de kilomètres lui restait-il à faire avec Cheeta ?

--------------------------

Finalement, le trajet ne se passait pas trop mal – il était encore en vie, quoi – et il avait honte de l'avouer, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : l'inquiétude de Sheppard semblait bel et bien sincère. Cétait... surnaturel. Passer de balai à chiottes à papa poule... la polyvalence de ce gars était extraordinaire. Au lieu de s'engager dans l'USAF, il aurait mieux fait de devenir acteur.

**- Alors, les négociations en étaient où quand vous les aviez interrompues ?**

- Oh, ça se passait pas trop mal. Il y avait juste une petite... divergence de point de vue.

**- Quoi, vous avez ENFIN cherché à obtenir un peigne ? Ou vous avez demandé trop de tonnes de citron pour me tuer ?**

- Comment savez-vous pour le citron ?

Sheppard venait de réagir comme un gamin pris en faute. Plutôt drôle à voir. Et puis de toutes façons, il avait raison de s'en vouloir : tentative de meutre avec préméditation... c'était plusieurs années de placard, ça, au moins, non ?

**- Bon, alors ?**

- En fait, ils voulaient qu'on leur fournisse des flingues en échange.

**- Ceux de Rambo I, II ou III (3b) ?**

- Désolé, y avait plus de 11 hommes à armer **(3a)** ! Et puis j'ai vu que Rambo I **(3b)** !

Il furent pris d'un éclat de rire commun. Un peu plus et il aurait proposé au Colonel une soirée DVD (Lord of War, bien sûr). Comme quoi, derrière le militaire froid, il y avait un coeur, peut-être (en tout cas, ce gars était capable de ressentir des émotions...)

**- Vous avez déjà songé à devenir acteur, Sheppard ?**

Sheppard sourit. Réflexion faite, le trajet se passait très bien.

**A suivre...**

**(2)** Mode racontage de vie : On Vraiment possible, ça m'est arrivé ces vacances-ci, y avait de quoi croire qu'on m'avais battue (en plus c'était situé juste sous l'oeil). Bref, c'est de cette mauvaise expérience que m'est venue l'idée de cette fic ;) Mode racontage de vie : Off

**(3a)** Première phrase de Lord of War : Un homme sur douze est armé. La seule question est : Comment armer les onze autres ?

**(3b)** Toujours dans Lord of War : le fils du dictateur du Libéria demande : J'peux avoir le flingue de Rambo ? Yuri (N. Cage) demande : Rambo I, II ou III ? Et le fils répond : J'ai vu que le I.


End file.
